


Puella Magi Kombat

by Bogidream



Series: Puella Magi Kombat [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Mortal Kombat (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Fighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogidream/pseuds/Bogidream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The warriors of Earthrealm (with the leadership of Raiden, God of Thunder) and some Puella Magis must team up against the resurrected Shao Kahn and his minions. But somehow dead witches appear again, too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

’It can’t be. How he could do this?’  
Princess Kitana stood up from her throne and asked her best friend and ally Jade.  
’It was reported that they are attacked the eastern border.’ replied the green-dressed woman. ’And there isn’t any news about the victims.’  
’I see.’ said Kitana and sat back to the throne. ’But still why happened this? Few years ago we can defeat finally Shao Kahn and his minions.’  
’ It seems he wants to take up Edenia again. And he wants vengeance.’ continued Jade. ’But what’s going on, if he attacks Earthrealm again?’  
’Nothing good can come from this. We’ve already know what he can do. Although he was my stepfather…’ said the princess sourly.  
Ten thousand years ago, while Shao Kahn conquered Edenia and killed the real ruler, King Jerrod. Soon after he married with Queen Sindel, who she disappeared from the palace mysteriously and left her newburn daughter Kitana. Thus the young princess grew up and she was must to learn any martial art skills for the order of Shao Kahn. Later she became one of the king’s personal guardian and assasin.  
Kitana believed in her father was Shao Kahn and Mileena who grew up with the princess her sister. But once day she knew the truth: the false king is her stepfather and Mileena is a foul clone who made by Shang Tsung. The princess wants to free her realm from the imperious lordship and she joined to the forces of Earthrealm with her best friend Jade. After the long battle, Edenia became the land of peace and tranquility. Up to this moment…  
’What”s wrong, princess?’ asked Jade. ’It seems to you think about something.’  
’Uhm. That’s nothing.’ apologied the princess. ’Anyway, you can call me Kitana. And we’re good friends.’  
’You’re right.’ approved the green-dressed woman.  
Kitana continued in serious tone.  
’Jade, I’ve got a mission for you.’  
’And what’s that?’  
’You must go to Earthrealm and warn the warriors to the trouble.’  
’Do you mean Liu Kang and the others?’  
’Right.’ the princess nodded. ’But you have to go to the temple of Raiden, the Thunder God and give this to him.’  
And she brought out a parchment which was stamped ornate with the royal crest in this moment.  
’I understood.’ said Jade while she received the parchment from the princess. ’But why don’t you go with me? Just like the old times…’  
’I’ll come with you later, but I must to do something before.’ answered Kitana.  
’Alright. I should get getting ready to the mission.’ said finally Jade, and she turned. But suddenly she remembered something. ’Kitana, I forgot to tell you something. Other reports shows that Shao Kahn possesses a strange power which would be destroy all of the realms. They just called…’  
While Jade tried to finish, a guardian burst into the throne room.  
’The Tarkatans are attacked us, Your Majesty!’ he said breathlessly.  
’Jade, you must go now!’ said the princess, and closely embraced her friend. ’Keep yourself, please.’  
’Oh Kitana, don’t worry about me. We were in worse situation than this.’ comforted the green-dressed woman the princess. ’It will be fine.’  
’You can get safety out of the palace at this hidden passage.’ showed Kitana to the drop which was behind the throne. The princess didn’t stop crying. ’Good luck!’  
Jade opened up the drop and she went into the hole. She had a last glance to the throne room and the princess and she took off to the exit. She heard the voices of Tarkatan soldiers far away, whose rushed into the throne room. Jade tried to forget this voices but she couldn’t: she thought about the princess who’s trying defend herself against the enemy. Shen knew that couldn’t do anything about her: she must concentrate for her mission. She must save Edenia and Earthrealm from destroying. And so as soon as possible to go to Earthrealm…  
At this moment, the is already raging in the throne room. Kitana was waiting for the enemy with her steel fans: some well- directed movement she could beat some of them. She had just wanted to finish with one of the intruders, while a sharp thing hit her shoulder. The princess looked quickly the weapon: it was a sai. Maybe she is here too,…  
’What’s up, princess? So soon fail my dear big sister?’ said a malevolent voice behind her.  
This voice was familiar to Kitana. She turned over and she was right: that pink dress, short black hair and amber snake-like eyes couldn’t be else than…  
’Mileena!’ shouted Kitana. ’Why attacked this realm again?’  
The pink- dressed woman’s sadistic laugh echoed in the throne room and she said that:  
’Daddy was very nervous why you stole one of his sweetie realm and he decided to take vengeance on you.’  
’Send to Shao Khan tha we don’t want to rule us again once and for all.’  
’I thought you say that.’ Said Mileena while she stood her fighting pose. ’You’ll fall with your damn realm!’  
’It seems I haven’t got any choices just fighting.’ thought herself the princess, and she opened her fans, indicated she ready to fight. She just said the to her foe:  
’You will learn respect!’  
’Of course.’ roared the pink- dressed attacker. ’Let us dance!’  
And the duel has began. The two amazons didn’t spear each other, and they used more and more powerful attacks. Later Mileena gained unbeatable advantage: she kicked the fans from Kitana’s hands which they bed in the floor. The result of the kicks, the princess had lost her balance and she fell to the floor of the throne room. The pink- dressed woman looked in delirious with to her victim then she laughed and finally with sardonic grin in her face she said:  
’It’s over, Princess! You’ll die!’  
Then she threw one of her sai straight toward to Kitana…  
At this moment in Mitakihara town, Tomoe Mami woke up from her creepy nightmare…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. A strange dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mami woke up from her strange dream about Kitana and Mileena. What will be happen after this?

Tomoe Mami was sitting on her bed’s corner silently. It was already midnight, when she woke up. And she was tired a little bit.  
The reason what she woke up early, it was a strange dream. A blue-dressed princess and two other women were in this dream. One of that women wore green dress and th other was in pink. And she oddly remembered their names: the princess called Kitana, while the green-dressed woman name was Jade and the pink-dressed was Mileena.  
This dream was told about a conqueror named Shao Kahn wants to bag again the realm of Edenia. Princess Kitana was charged with Jade to send a message to Raiden, the Thunder God. But while Jade could have told to what is the other threat, strange creatures broke into the throne room. Their head looks like the orcs, just they were thicker, and there were blades on their arms. Their leader was Mileena, thought Mami. Luckily, jade could escape from the palace from the attackers somehow, but the princess continued the fight, and she finally faced against Mileena. Kitana failed in this duel, her attacker prepared to kill her… Mami had got a lot of question. Why they want to conquer again the empire of Edenia? What happened with Kitana? And who the hell is Shao Kahn?  
Maybe that was a bad dream, thought the blonde girl herself. Would she be so tired in the battle against Witches? Lately, as if they had too poliferated. But why? Maybe that day is coming soon…  
Because Tomoe Mami is a Puella Magi. A magical girl, with the task to protect Earth from the Witches and their Minions.   
While Mami thought about her dream, her mobile phone was rang. It was Kaname Madoka, one of Mami’s girlfriend. Her voice was heard the fear.  
’Mami-san, I finally found you.’ said the girl in the phone.  
’Oh, hello Madoka.’ greeted back Mami calmly to the caller. ’What’s wrong?’  
’I just want to ask you are ill.’  
’No.’ replied Mami without thinking. ’Why?’  
’Thank goodness!’ said Madoka relieved. ’I thought it happened something with you why didn’t you come to school.’  
Mami looked the clock. It was half past eight.  
’Oh my god! I’m asleep!’ thought Mami in herself, and said to her friend this: ’Listen Madoka, you don’t need to worry about me. I’ll come to school but I’ll late a little bit. Can you tell this to Saotome-sensei?’  
’Sure!’ replied Madoka. ’We’ll waiting for you with Sayaka and the others.’  
Mami quickly finished with the toiletries and dressing and went quickly to the school. She arrived the class five minutes after starting the first class.  
’Saotome-sensei, excuse me for the…’ said Mami out of her breath, then she glanced at her classmates. Everybody looked her.   
’…for the late.’ she finished what she said finally.  
’Never mind, Tomoe-san.’ said the teacher absently. ’Sit down your quietly to your seat. But don’t late next time!’  
The blond girl obeyed, and she went to her desk. While she sit down, Miki Sayaka, the other girlfriend of Mami, turned back and asked her:  
’Why did you late, Mami? But you always arrive before starting the class.’  
’It’s a long story. I’ll tell it later.’ replied the blond girl.  
’I want to know it. Just not a boy?’   
’N-n-no!’ apologiezed Mami. ’How did you think of something?!’  
’You don’t need to keep this under wraps.’ said the blue- haired girl mysteriously. ’Didn’t you see how they saw you when you’re arrived? The Americans, too…’  
’ Yes, of course.’ replied Mami, and she asked surprised: ’What Americans?’  
Sayaka showed back. A man and a woman sat at the rear half of the classroom. They are both wore uniform. Maybe they are serving an elite unite, Mami thought in herself.  
’They are came from Special Forces to take a lecture.’ whispered Sayaka to the blond girl.  
’What is that noise?’ asked Miss Saotome and turned to Mami. ’Tomoe-san, can you come to the tablet to do this task?’  
’Yes, Miss.’ replied Mami, and went to the tablet. She held the tablet marker and began to do the task which was written on the tablet. The teacher then checked it.  
’This is perfect, Tomoe-san. You can sit down, now.’ she said finally.  
Mami obeyed. Saotome-sensei then continued:  
’So, the Math class has ended. Not a word further delaying, I would like to call our guests whose came from the United States.’  
The man and the woman, whose sat silently at the rear of the classroom, they are coming forward. Mami took a close look to them.  
The woman was tall with sporty, thin physique and lightly skin. She had got half-long, ash blond hair which she wore in ponytail. Her breasts were big as a smaller melon.   
The man’s skin was more daker than his colleague, and he had got muscular body. But the most strange thing was his hands. Because he wore white gloves on his hands in that scorcher. Maybe it woulbe the part of the uniform, Mami thought herself.  
The two persons were standing behind the teacher’s desk. The students were waiting curiously what will be happening. Then, the woman took out a paper and began to read:  
’Watashi wa Sonya Blade desu. Wareware wa koko ni yorokonde iru.’ she said. It seems she was a little bit nervous and she doesn’t really speak in Japanese. The kids giggled of her in the classroom. Mami was smiled, too. Sonya crumpled the paper to a pellet in this time and dropped firmly to the rubbish bin which was a few meters away from her. She continued pleased in English:  
’So, that’s enough of the Japanese course from my side. I hope you understood what I said.’  
’Yeah!’ Sayaka whispered to Madoka who was standing behind her.  
The blond woman continued:  
’I would like to introduce my partner, Major Jackson Briggs.’ she showed to the man who just nodded.   
’Excuse me, Blade-sama, but what is your position?’ asked the boy from the back row.  
’I’m a lieutenant.’ she answered. ’But what’s your names, kids?’  
The students competed with each other to shouting their names.  
’Kids!’ Saotome-sensei tuned up her in the middle of the babel. It seems was tinier than the visitors. ’Everyone will be there…’

* * *

’This lecture was cool!’ said Sayaka keenly at the end of class. ’It’s good to not hear again Saotome-sensei’s tales about her boyfriends.’  
’Yes, that was really good.’ agreed Mami. ’It was really interesting.’  
’Did you like that, Homura-chan?’ asked the blue-haired girl from her classmate.  
Akemi Homura has recently been Madoka’s school as a transfer student. She is a calm, intelligent girl, who sometimes she would be rude, too. She is a Puella Magi as Mami.  
’Yes. Right.’ said the black-haired girl laconically.  
’Is it that?!’ asked Sayaka wonderingly. ’But you like this things…’  
’I think she missed the presentation of it.’ took up Sakura Kyouko shortly, while she ate her sandwich. ’Did I say it well? So, I missed it, too…’  
’Just don’t you expect them to bring real weapons in the school?!’ snapped Madoka. ’It will be very dangerous…’  
’Phew, that’s enough from this theme.’ Sayaka finally finished, and turned to Mami. ’Hey, Mami. Tell us why are you late today.’  
’That’s nothing. I just asleep.’  
’Don’t you remember, Sayaka-chan?’ said Madoka to the blue-haired girl. ’I called Mami-san about where she is.’  
’Oh, I see.’  
’But I had got a weird dream tonight, too.’ continued the blond girl. ’It seems too realistic…’  
’A dream?!’ Kyouko’s eyes glinted while she took off the last bite of the sandwich. ’Please, tell us about it.’  
Mami told everything about her dream: Princess Kitana, who was in trouble, the strange monsters whose attacked the palace and the attacker who was called Mileena.  
’And what about that princess?’ asked Madoka apprehensively. ’I hope she doesn’t hurt…’  
’I don’t know.’ replied Mami. ’Because then I woke up.’  
’I wonder what was the message in that parchment which this Jade chick brought with her.’ speculated Kyouko. ’Maybe a love letter…’  
’Oh Kyouko, you annoying me.’ said Homura angrily to the red-haired girl.   
’I think you need some rest, Mami-san.’ said Madoka. ’This witch hunting made you tired.’  
’Maybe you’re right, Madoka.’ approved the blond girl. ’By the way. Don’t you want to go to me for some tea? We don’t have to go to school tomorrow.’  
’Sorry, but this time is not good for me.’ said Kyouko, and she brough out something from her bag. It was a ticket. ’I won a meeting with Johnny Cage. He make his new movie here.’  
’You’re so lucky!’ said Sayaka squeamishly. ’Can I come with you?’  
’Sorry, but this is an one-person party.’  
’Go to hell, Kyouko!’  
’And you, Homura. Do you have a program tonight?’  
’I’m sorry, but I’m busy today.’ said the black-haired girl. ’I must hunt witches.’  
’Leave it this, Homura.’ said Kyouko. ’Those mines are waiting another time. You need to rest, too.’  
’And what about your damn movie star?!’ snapped Homura.  
’Don’t say this about Cage!’  
’Stop it, girls!’ said Mami. ’If she doesn’t want come now, maybe next time will go.’  
’I come, Mami-san!’ said Madoka keenly. ’If my mum let me out.’  
’As I know your mum, sure she will.’ said Sayaka to the pink-haired girl, and turned to Mami. ’You count on me.’  
’That’s good.’ the blond girl smiled. ’Is it good for you at 6 o’clock?’

* * *

Mami was tired whe she went home that day. She dressed quickly and began to cleaning her flat. She knew just Sayaka and Madoka are coming to her, but she want to do for herself. Firstly, after that tragic day…  
A years ago when she and her family had a car accident. Her parents were dead and Mami had almost get away. But she was saved by a strange, white creature, who wanted to make a contract with the girl to become a Puella Magi. That was the when she began to fight against witches and their minions without stopping…  
Until that day, when she saved the girls from a witch, Mami felt herself lonely and worthless. But thanks for Madoka and her friend, the blond girl been able to count of her, if it’s a trouble and she became an idol for her friends.  
Mami just put water for tea, when she felt is colder than it should.  
’Maybe the air conditioner was gone wrong?’ thought herself the girl and went to check the device. Interestingly, the air conditioner was worked normally.  
’This is very freaky.’ she said, while she try to find exposion about that weird incident. It was heat outside, while she was chilling, and some windows were opened.   
’The girls were right. I really need some rest.’ Sighed Mami finally, and went back to the kitchen to stop the under the hot water.  
Then came the biggest surprise for the girl: the kitchen was covered with ice.  
’That’s impossible!’ she was in fret, while tried to get across the kitchen without falling. ’Would it be a witch is near?’  
And she summoned her Soul Gem, after she reached safely the nearest chair. But there was nothing: the amber egg-shaped crystal didn’t detect any witches.  
’Bizarre, very bizarre.’ she said herself while the Soul Gem returned to her ring. ’But if it doesn’t a witch, what was can cause cold?’  
Then suddenly an icy breath slepped the back of Mami’s neck. The girl guessed she was not alone. She turned back sileltly and slowly.  
That was the time, when Tomoe Mami faced with the intruder…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Puella Magi versus Ice Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mami finally faces against the intruder in her flat: an ice-cold assassin. But Madoka is in danger, too...

Mami looked in horror to the intruder who was standing behind her. She tried to appear calm, but she couldn’t. How he could get into her flat? And why? The girl’s mind flickered the questions as lightning…  
Meanwhile, she looked closely her opponent. He was in his twenties-thirties, and his physique was manly. He was in blue and black, and his face was half-covered with a mask. But the most bizarre thing was his eyes what burnt red, and freezing cold dried from his mask and hands.  
That’s freaky, thought Mami in herself, when she looked to the ninja’s eyes. As if she had seen same thing some, but she did’nt remember where. Furthermore, a normal human doesn’t have any special abilities. Unless… No, it can’t be. He wasn’t a witch. But who is he?  
After a short thinking, the girl just asked:  
’Who are you?’  
There wasn’t any answer to her question. The ninja was looking her silently. Meanwhile, the ice began to melt under Mami and it left behind a huge puddle. But the was frozen under the man.  
’Why did you come here?’ asked further the girl. ’What do you want of me?’  
While Mami stated the last sentence, the floor began to freeze again. So much so that she couldn’t move her feet.  
Damnit, it’s a trap, the girl thought in herself doubtfully. Meanwhile, the ninja began to attack: he kicked to the wall his victim with a strong kick. The girl felt that fight won’t be easy, if her opponent is so strong. But that’s so, even she thought it would. Fortunately, she she concussed a little bit yet. The man attacked again with a strange sword in his hands. It seems made from ice. Mami was able to depart from the path of the blade, and she escaped on the icy floor. But she fell after few meters.  
She was near to the cupboard, where was prepared some ingredients to cooking. Mami had got an idea: she will throw the dish with flour to the attacker, who will be blinded (hopefully) a moment. And she would be able to escape again. She must do this quickly, because the ninja was near to her. But the weirdest thing was the man could run normally in the ice. Mami hold the dish with flour, waiting for the right moment. The man was few meters from her, when the time had come.  
’Come on, girl!’ she said herself and threw the dish. ’Take this!’  
The calculations was right, she succeed to blind the ninja for a moment. The ice began to melt again on the floor, so Mami could escape easily.  
While she exit from the kitchen, Mami realised her feet was wet thanked for the melted ice. She hadn’t got much time, she had to guess something again. She was in the living room. She jumped quickly behind the sofa, after a short foot wipe. Maybe she win some times here. She covered her face with her hands and stopped breathing for a moment.  
’What should I do?’ thought herself the girl. ’I must escape from the flat, before he find me…’  
’Do you want run away from your problem easily?’ asked a familiar voice nearby.  
Mami turned back toward the voice. A white- furry creature stood front of her, and she had got two golden earrings on her long ears. He looked the girl with his red eyes and unemotional face.  
’Kyubey!’ said Mami quietly and surpised. She didn’t counted to the creature’ s visit, especially in this situation. ’What are you doing here?’  
’Why didn’t you transform to Puella Magi?’ asked the creature. ’You could defeat him easily…’  
’But didn’t you said we don’t use our strenght against humans?!’ said the girl angrily. Luckily, the arguement was telepathically. ’Anyway, I don’t want to hurt anybody with my power, expect witches.’  
’That’s another situation.’ continued Kyubey. ’You’re in a very big danger. You should think why I gave you this power when you don’t use it…’  
’Do you want to transform myself?’  
’Yes.’ replied the white- furry creature. ’So as not made the contract with me?’  
The ice sword bed in the sofa at the moment, which was in the ninja’s hand.  
’You don’t have much time, Mami.’ said Kyubey. ’You must do something quickly…’  
’But what will be happen, if my Soul Gem begin to break?’  
’Don’t worry about this! I make sure that won’t be happen!’  
Mami took down her hands from her face and she just said that:  
’Okay. I’ll do it.’  
She stood up behind of the sofa what was her resort and went in the front of the man. The girl streched her arms, indicating that she doesn’t want to attack. She looked her attacker’s eyes and she said:  
’I don’t know why are you here, but one thing is certain: I won’t give up myself!’  
Then she took up Kyubey and ran to the nearest window. The ninja followed her.  
’What are you doing, Mami?’ asked the white- fury creature. It seems he was surprised. ’Do you want to kill yourself?’  
’I know what I’m doing.’ replied the girl. ’Just trust me!’  
They could escape successfully from the flat throught the window at the moment. Mami felt some shards of glass hurted her, but the wounds weren’t deep. Then, something strucked her, too. It was a bigger ice shard, which lodged the girl’s left shoulder. She fell unconciously to the deep at the moment…

* * *

Sayaka and Madoka went together their girlfriend’s flat. Mami invited them to a tea party with some chatting. The two girls went and laughed on the street. Sayaka suddenly remembered something, and turned to Madoka:  
’Uhm, Madoka. Don’t you know why was Homura rude today? Such woke up badly…’  
’No. Not really…’ replied the pink- haired girl after a short thinking. ’Maybe she got rise up by Kyouko-chan?’  
’Maybe you’re right. But I think it would be another thing.’ continued the blue- haired girl. ’She said that witches multiplied over. Do you think it’s true?’  
’I don’t know. But it’s shame they didn’t come here.’  
’Yeah, but Homura should had to come here. That was rude from her. But I’m envy for Kyouko now. She’s meeting with a really star.’  
’Do you mean Johnny Cage?’  
’Yup.’ said Sayaka with glowing eyes. ’But that would be enough, if I hide his room and take some photos.’  
’Oh, Sayaka!’ Madoka shaked her head. ’But I interested for Kyouko’s story about the meeting…’  
’Maybe next time with another star.’ said finally the blue- haired girl and turned to Madoka. It was a fancy bag in the pink- haired girl’s hands.  
’And what the heck is this?’ she asked.  
’This mean?’ said Madoka and took out something from the bag. It was a plushie figure, which looked like a pink mouse with a little coat and cape. ’I bought to Mami-san after the school. Isn’t it cute?’  
’Adorable.’ approved Sayaka. ’Buy why did you buy this for her?’  
’I just want to thank for her to save us from the witches. I think she deserve it for a long time…’  
’You know, Madoka. I’m sure she will be happy…’ said the blue- haired girl, and stopped in the front of Mami’s flat. ’Here we are.’  
The two girls stood in the front of the main door of the flat. They were sometimes here, when they visited their girlfriend, and some neighbours knew about them. But Madoka was excited a little bit.  
’You don’t need to be nervous.’ Sayaka reposed her. ’I just push the ring bell, and we’re inside.’  
When she said this, some windows broke one of the upper floors, and the two girls heard that. Someone fell to the deep in the glass fragments. That person with blond, tail-spin-like hair couldn’t be someone else, just…  
’MAMI-SAAAAAAAN!!!!!’ yelled despairingly Madoka.  
It seems the pink- haired girl’s yelling was effective. Yellowish light was glowing around Mami, which blinded everyone for a moment. While the light burned out, the blone girl was standing in her Puella Magi outfit. She was wearing white shirt, brown bustier, yellow skirt, a pair of brown boots and stockings. It was a tiny brown hat on her head which decorated by a feathery trimming and her Soul Gem which was changed into a flower- like clasp.  
Sayaka and Madoka looked her in horror. Soon after, the blue- haired girl asked:  
’Mami, what happened? Another witch?’  
’It would be a long time to explain this. That’s for sure you aren’t in safe here…’  
’If it wasn’t a witch, then what?’ asked Madoka apprehensively.  
The answer shortly arrived to her question. An ice statue began to grown, and a blue- clad ninja broke from it.  
’He would be.’ said Mami calmly. She knows about the man’s abilities, but he doesn’t know anything about the girl, so she’s got some advantage against him. The blond girl summoned a barrier in front of the two girls, which was sparkling in yellowish light. She said to the two girls:  
’While you are behind the barrier, you are safe here. I don’t want to hurt yourself.’  
’But Mami-san. What’s going on, if the barrier begins to break or disappear?’ asked Madoka.  
’You don’t need to worry.’ said Mami calmly, and she hugged her girlfriend. ’It will be fine.’  
And she let Madoka out. The pink- haired girl began to cry.  
’Oh, why are you crying?’ asked from her Sayaka.  
’I’ve got a bad feeling. That would be a big trouble.’  
’Come on, Madoka.’ patted on Madoka’s back the blue- haired girl. ’Mami knows what she should do. If she beated a lot of witches, this crappy ninja or who is he, would be easy for her.’  
’I hope you’re right, Sayaka-chan.’  
Mami prepared herself to the battle in this time. Her opponent did this, too. The air became colder too, but it was summer.  
’Let’s begin!’ said the blond girl unexpectedly, and she curtsied. ’Firstly, I’m introduce myself. I’m Tomoe Mami. But you didn’t tell your name. Who are you?’  
’What is she doing?’ wondered Sayaka. ’If she wants to divert his attention, she will really sucks this.’  
’And you told me that Mami-san knows what she is doing.’ fussed Madoka.  
’What?! I’m just waiting for when she kick that guy’s ass!’  
’I think it’s better if we are waiting what will be happen.’  
’You’re right, Madoka.’  
In this time, two well-decorated rifles fell from Mami’s skirt.  
’Oops, they were fell out.’ she said absently, and she picked up the two weapons.  
The man still not answered. He just stood silently, and he looked the blond girl.  
’I see. You can’t speak or you don’t want.’  
The ninja diappapeared at the moment. A few seconds later he appeared behind Mami’s back and he just wishpered to the girl’s ear:  
’This fight will be your last, Tomoe Mami!’  
’Not, while I’m living.’ turned back the blond girl and hold one of her rifles to the ninja. ’But it’s good to you aren’t dumb.’  
And she shot to the man’s chest. It seems she hit him successfully.  
’Alright!’ yelled Sayaka keenly behind the barrier. ’Get him!’  
Suddenly the ninja began to breaking and few seconds later he fell apart into tiny ice pieces. Mami went closer to analyze it. Then came a big surprise: two same statues grown which are favour the man.  
’I see.’ Mami though herself while she was trying to shoot the figures. ’He can create clone from ice. It seems he has more his sleeve than I thought…’  
The ice clones began to multiply. Mami changed her rifles after every shooting. The ice began to freeze again under the girl’s feet. Damnit, not again, she thought herself angrily and escaped from the icy trap with some shooting. When she picked her leg from the ice, she felt her body’s began freezing inexplicably. A few moments later, she became an ice statue.  
’Oh no! Mami-san is in trouble!’ said Madoka doubtfully behind the barrier. ’We must help her somehow!’  
’You can help her.’ said someone behind the two girls. They turned back and saw to Kyubey spoke to them. ’If you make a contract with me to become Puella Magis. Just say your wishes!’  
’But the girls said to we mustn’t do this.’ said Sayaka to the white-fury creature. ’And I don’t want to break my promise.’  
’You know, girls.’ continued Kyubey with unflinching face. ’But Mami will die, if you don’t make it!’  
And he pointed to the frozen Mami with his tiny paw. The ninja forced her to the ground with a manly kick. The girl began bleeding from her mouth after she arrived to the ground.  
’Oh my God!’ yelled Madoka in horror.  
’Okay.’ said Sayaka in cold tone. ’I’m going to call Homura and Kyouko. Maybe they can help her. And you Madoka, stay here! And don’t do it, what that carcass said!’  
’Understand.’ said finally the pink- haired girl, and she hugged her girlfriend. ’Please be careful!’  
’Don’t worry about me. I won’t go so far…’ she said simperingly, and she ran.  
Mami stood up weakly. Her attacker nailed to his ice sword toward to the girl.  
’It’s not over yet.’ yelled Mami, and she summoned another rifle and she shot the man’s arm. Later, some golden threads broke under the ninja and entwined their victim.  
Mami went nearer to the inmobilized man. His eyes were glowing redly. But the girls noticed something else on him: it wasn’t any sratch on the ninja’s arm which she shot. But it was a tattoo which was glowing redly such like his eyes. And that symbol was too familiar to Mami. No, it can’t be, Mami thought herself.  
Meantime, the man was trying to escape from his trap. Mami summoned some golden threads again, which entwined more powerful the refugee. She took down the yellow ribbon from her neck which changed into a huge cannon. She pointed toward the weapon to the ninja.  
’I ask again and last time: Who are you?’ said Mami. ’I won’t shoot you, if you tell your name.’  
It was silence as the answer.  
’Okay, you wanted this.’ The girl finally finished, and she was ready to shoot with her oversized weapon.  
She almost pulled the trigger, while she remembered her promise. The promise, when she never kill anybody, whatever is their intention. But if she doesn’t do it, she and her friend’s life put in danger with this decision. Maybe Madoka’s life, too… Meanwhile, she noticed her Soul Gem began to pollute.  
’Oh no, even that?!’ the girl thought. ’I haven’t got any unnecessary Grief Seed in this time.’  
The girl’s hesitation was nearly cost in her life. The ninja finally escaped after the second attempt from his trap with the golden threads, and kicked spontaneously the weapon from the girl’s hands, which changed back into the ribbon. Then the girl had got a lot of punch that she couldn’t defend against them. Mami wasn’t take anymore, she was almost near the collapse.  
In meantime, the disappeared behind Madoka. The pink- haired girl saw when her girlfriend was not able to fight anymore. She saw when the ninja froze the blond girl to her chest, preventing the escape. She must do something.  
’You can’t do anything else, Madoka.’ said Kyubey on his emotionless voice. ’Just make a contract with me, and you can save Mami’s and your life, too.’  
Madoka looked to her girlfriend. She saw when the man grabbed the girl’s neck and began to choke her. Maybe Kyubey’s right, and I must do it for Mami-san, thought the pink-haired girl in despair, but I don’t want the others turn against me. But what should I do?  
She saw a piece of little rock suddenly under feet. Maybe if she can drop that by way of distraction, she can free Mami somehow. Madoka after she grabbed the piece of rock, she said to the white- furry creature:  
’Maybe I make that cotract later. I must save my friend.’  
And she dropped the rock to the ninja, which hit his head. The girl’s was right: the man let off Mami’s throat. But she didn’t expected to he aproacer her directly.  
’Madoka!’ yelled loudly Mami. ’Run! Don’t worry about me, just run!’  
But the pink-haired girl couldn’t run. Her feet rooted from the fear. While the man approached her, the girl’s heart more and more fervently beat. And what’s going on now? She hadn’t got any idea in that moment. While the ninja reached Madoka, the pink-haired girl just said that in horror:  
’Please, don’t hurt Mami-san! She didn’t hurt anybody.’  
It seems the girl’s words didn’t interested the man. Mami saw from her ice trap, when her girlfriend fainted. The ninja caught her, and they disappeared. The ice which covered the blond girl, it split apart to tiny ice shards. It was like a host of million diamond shards fallen out from nowwhere. Mami collapsed to the ground in pain, and she was cold. She just thought about Madoka: she couldn’t protect her, whatever she wanted. It was her fault to that ninja kindnapped the girl, and who knows what he is doing with her. Her Soul Gem was polluted and she hadn’t got any Grief Seed in this moment.  
Meanwhile, she noticed someone was coming for her quickly. As she approached, the blond girl was able to recognize the stranger: It was Sayaka. The blue- haired girl stopped for a moment, when she looked Mami, who was lying on the ground. She just asked in horror:  
’Oh my God, Mami! What happened?! That bastard did this with you?’  
The blond girl nodded silently.  
’You must go to the hospital! Or your wounds will infect.’  
’I don’t need it!’ protested Mami. ’I can heal myself, too…’  
’But you waste your magical power with this healing. You’re too weak.’  
’…But you can try it, if you want.’ said someone behind the girls’ back. It was Kyubey, whose held a Grief Seed in his mouth. He put his valuable treasure in front of Mami.  
’Here.’ Said to the blond girl. ’You can clean your Soul Gem now.’  
Mami whose changec back to a normal girl, she touched the egg-like crystal to the Grief Seed, which it was glowing again. The blond girl’s wounds began to heal, and finally she stood in her bloody clothes.  
’I know I can do this.’ she said and smiling.  
Sayaka looked around the land. She was looking for Madoka.  
’Guys! I don’t want to ben rude, but where is Madoka?’  
Mami kept a straight face, and she just said that:  
’She is kindnapped by the ninja whose attacked me.’  
’But how?’ asked the blue- haired girl.  
’She tried to save me, but she used herself as a bait.’  
’Oh my gush! How she could be stupid.’ Sayaka strucked on her head. ’She knew that’s dangerous, but why the hell she did this?’  
’I don’t know, Sayaka.’ Said Mami, and stood up. ’But we must save Madoka, before she would seriously hurts…’

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -debut of Kyubey, everyone's "favorite" troll...

**Author's Note:**

> -The story sets after the events of MK3.


End file.
